Restart
by Heaven Gliders7765
Summary: Hermione Granger is not who you think she is. She was born the same year as her cousin Tom Riddle in 1926. What does she want with Bellatrix and Druella? Find out. I don't own the Harry Potter series. Please Review.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

"Re verso Childso"said the figure as she watched blue smoke the table . A smirk came across her face when a small tree came from the blue smoke. Her name is Hermione Granger. The Golden girl, the book worm, the know- it - all. The 6th year student found the spell in her 2nd year while helping Harry with the basilisk.

" Perfect now I will be able to bring them to their rightful place." Hermione walked out the Room of Requirements. Next year will be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Battle of Hogwarts is raging on with hexes and curses flying everywhere. Instead of helping Ron kill Nagi, Hermione is looking for Bellatrix. Finally spots Bellatrix dueling Molly in the Great Hall. Hermione runs behind Molly and stuns her. "Hermione what are you doing?" Ginny yelled as she went to help her mother. Said girl did not say anything and engaged in a duel with Bellatrix. " Did little muddy want to play?" Bellatrix crackles. "I guess I have some time to teach you your place. Curcio!"

Hermione doges the curse and uses inhuman speed to catch Bellatrix's arm and force the wand out her hand with a loud clatter. " How dare you touch me you filth?" the death eater spat in her face. Being unfazed by the action Hermione whispers "Re verso Childso." A blue cloud shoots out of Hermione's wand and forms around Bellatrix. Right before her eyes Bellatrix watches her memories erase themselves. She leans against Hermione and whispers " What have you done to me?" Her eyes drift close as the last of her memories are gone. Death eaters and Aurors are looking at Hermione and Bellatrix in amazement.

Not that Hermione noticed anyway. She was too busy watching Bella tun into a 3 month old. Even though it was a rapid process, Hermione could see the muscle tighten and Bellatrix shrink. Soon the blue cloud disappears and Hermione is holding a baby wrapped in death eater robes. Hermione smirks as she looks around her then sends a hex at the nearest death eater to start the battle back up. She then sprints out the Great Hall with a curious Ginny following behind her. Ginny finally catches Hermione and forces her to turn around. "What the bloody hell was that." Hermione pulled her arm away from Ginny and sighed. "I'll tell you later,but for now we need to get Bella somewhere safe." Ginny nodded and followed Hermione to the library.

Placing several charms on Bella, including a silencing and sleeping charm, Hermione hid her behind some books. "This will be a good spot for her to hind for now. Let's go." They run out the library into battle waiting for Harry to finish the war and the Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Finally the Battle of Hogwarts is finished. Many people were in the Great Hall telling stories, healing, or mourning the dead. Hermione how ever was outside the Great Hall with Ginny, going over what she had done during the war. Finally getting her head on straight, Hermione said. "Let's go get Bella." Ginny nodded and they headed towards the library. They walked in peaceful silence, then Ginny asked. "Why did you want to turn Bellatrix into a child?" Hermione sighed and said. "I did it for a friend. The rest will be reveled in time." Knowing that was the only answer she will get for now the red head didn't say anything else.

Once they made it to the library they both gave a sigh of relief. The library had not been touched at all. Hermione the quickly went to the bookshelf where Bella was hidden because she didn't know how long the charms would last. Ginny once again caught up to Hermione to see her calming down Bella with a soft hum. "I just realized, what about Azkaban? Many people are going to be mad when they find out Bellatrix Lestrange is alive and not paying for her crimes." "They will make me pay a fine of 2,000 to 5,000 galleons for the damages." Hermione replied causally. Ginny was not at all shocked. Knowing Hermione she planned this a while ago. _"Always one step ahead aren't you Hermione." _Ginny thought in her mind. _"You know it."_ Hermione replied with a Slytherin smirk on her face.

"Come on we don't want to worry the others about where we are." They both walked out the library in a comfortable silence. Bella was looking around with huge eyes. She also tried to pull one of Hermione brown ringlets. Ginny saw this action and laughed as Bella gave a disappointed look to Hermione. She then reached for Bella and Hermione gave her a curious look. "What? I just want to hold her." Cautiously the brunet handed over Bella. Ginny was surprised that Bella had such black curls at 3 months. "I bet 20 galleons that she will still be in Slytherin." She said looking back at Hermione. "We will see Ginny." Hermione said with a sigh.

They walked into the Great Hall only to be confronted by Molly. " Where have you two been. We were about to go on a search." The older red head said worried. " We're fine mum. We just had to go get something." Ginny said handing Bella back to Hermione. "Why do have that Demon with you? I thought you were get rid of it." Molly said rather loud getting everyone's attention which Hermione rather not have right now. "Well she is just an infant Molly. How can you say that about her?" Hermione retorted. "Oh, Hermione I don't what spell you used on Lestrange, but I suggest you reverse it so she can rot in a cell where she belongs." Just then Narcissa came up to Hermione ready to take Bella. "If she is my sister I have the blood right to take her with me."

Hermione ignored her for a second. "Molly for one the spell is irreversible and even if it is her memories are erased so she won't remember what she has done. Narcissa the person the spell was cased on can be forcefully taken from the caster or she will die. Now if you excuse me I have somethings to take care of." Lucius being as arrogant and stubborn as he was blocked Hermione's way. "How dare you speak to my wife like that you filthy little mud blood?" The brunet let out a grunt of frustration. "Malfoy for one I doubt Narcissa will want to be your wife after the war. And two my blood is purer than yours. I am from the Jickle blood line." Lucius was shocked. The Jickle line were direct descendants from Ravenclaw. " Nascho blood line." Direct descendants from Hufflepuff. "Arosa blood line." Direct descendants from Gryffindor. "And Singe blood line." Direct descendants other than the Slytherin blood line to Salzar. Lucius had a mixture of scared and furious. "If you don't believe me you can use the true heritage spell." "_That's right." _Lucius thought. _"I am call this stupid mud blood out on her bluff." _Lucius' lips curled into a big smirk and pointed his wand at Hermione. After muttering the spell everyone watched as above Hermione's head it read:

**Name:**** Hermione Jessica Jickle.**

** Father: Adam Andrew Jickle. (Dead)**

** Mother: Karah Sirenia Jickle nee Arosa. (Dead)**

** Birth Date: September 19, 1979**

** Descendants of: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.  
**

Lucius' smirk fell short after the girl's true identity was reveled. "Now that is solved I have to go. Bella needs some new clothes. Oh and professor I will be back to help rebuild the school." McGonagall nodded and watch Hermione once again leave out the Great Hall. She just about to exit the front gate when she heard her name being called. "Hermione wait up." Said girl turned around and saw Ron running up behind her. "What are you doing here Ron? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Ron shrugged. _"I rather be with the most powerful witch in the world and my furture wife. But Bellatrix would have to go."_ Hermione shook her head reading Ron's thoughts. "I love you Hermione and I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me when this is all over?" "No. Ron I love you but only as a brother." _"That and you think i will be a stay at home wife like your mom."_ Ron's face turned red with anger. "But what about the kiss we shred in the Chamber of Secrets? It was magically." Again Hermione shook her head. "That kiss was all in a rush. I didn't feel anything but regret for leading you on." And with that she apperated before Ron could say anything else._  
_

When Hermione's feet hit the ground she was in front of a large mansion gate that had the initial: **S,** and had 2 snakes going through it. However the brunet didn't notice because she was trying to calm down a screaming Bella, who didn't like the feeling of aperation. "Shh. Bella it is going to be alright." Hermione then conjured up a pacifier and gently placed in her mouth. After that Bella instantly calmed down. Smiling at the little girl, Hermione walked into Singe mansion. She walked down the semi-dark hallway to be greeted by talking portraits that were smiling at her. They were not a tiny bit upset because they all knew only a true heir of Slytherin could walk past the gate. At the end of the hall was Salzar himself with smirk o his face. _"Hello my child. Who is this you have with you?"_ Hermione bowed at the portrait in respect and said. _"This is Bellatrix Evergreen Black. I changed her back into a child during the war." _

_"What war?_" Another portrait asked. _"The war against good and evil. I fought on the good side to keep up appearances."_ Salzar nodded. _"Do you plan on making this child yours_ than?" Hermione simply nodded. _"Also, i have to say this. My mother's sister gave birth to a halfblood which caused the_ war." Salzar looked furious at this statement but said nothing. Hermione took at as a sign to leave and she headed to the study. Once in the study, Hermione snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared. "What is your name?" She asked cooly. "Fishy, Mistress." The elf said as she bowed. "You're the head elf right? Very well, I want you to get some clothes and nappies for Bella and prepare a room for her, then get all the house elf's from this mansion, Arosa mansion, Nascho mansion, and Jickle mansion. Tell them to bring the staffs." Fishy nodded and left with a quite pop. Hermione still held Bella who was still in the Death eater robes. _Soon you'll get to meet your mother._ Soon"

* * *

Author's Note:

The underline and tilted letters mean they are speaking in an animal language. Review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A bit later Fishy came back with 27 other elves, clothes, and nappies for Bella. Three other elves held staffs along with Fishy "Here you go mistress." Fishy said as he handed Hermione the the clothes and nappies. She quickly took the clothing and saw what the elf brought. The options were a small sliver dress with the Singe crest on the back: a snake breathing green water that looked poisonous. There were a pair of pants and shirt also although that is more for a boy. In desperate times pureblooded families would dress one of the daughters, mainly the eldest, as a boy to make family connections. _"I wonder if Cygnus tries to do the same with Bella. I bet _Dru_ screamed at him for trying."_ Hermione laughed out loud at the thought. She then quickly dressed Bella in the silver dress. She then conjured up a baby seat and buckled Bella inside and placed her on the desk.

Hermione then turned around and looked at the elves and smiled. Hermione then grabbed the staff Fishy was holding and twirled it between her fingers. The staff had green with hints of sliver here and there swirling down the it and had a sliver snake head at the top. Then in one hand motion she pointed it at the wall and clear water came from the snakes mouth. Then the water color turned blood red after a minuet. Hermione smirked. She placed the staff on the desk and went to grab the Arosa staff which had a mixture of red and gold that made it look like the staff its self was on fire. It also had red lions head on it. Once again Hermione twirled the staff between her fingers and with a slash across her body a whip of fire came out of the lions mouth. Soon the flames turned blue and Hermione stopped the fire and placed along side the Singe staff.

By now all the elves were amazed that this girl had mastered two staffs already. The elves from Singe and Arosa houses were bowing in her presence. The truth was all four of the founders were very active on blood purity and their children were born before they met the muggles they fell in love with. Salazar was the only one to stay true to the cause and he had convinced most of the pure blooded families as well. She then went for the Nascho staff it was black with hints of yellow and a golden badger head at the top. Not bothering to twirl it at all Hermione slightly tilted the head up and winds started to to swirl around rapidly. This however scarred Bella who was enjoying the show up until this point. Hermione instantly stopped. She went over to Bella and gently picked her out the seat. _"Shh, Bella it's okay. Here_ look. Hermione brought the Nascho staff's head close to Bella for her to touch. Her small hand reached out and touched lightly touched the badger head and giggled ,in what Hermione thought of relief, when the head didn't move. She then tried to grab it but Hermione placed it on the desk and with Bella still in her hands she grabbed the Jickle staff. This staff was a dark royal blue with sliver raven on the top of it. Hermione lightly touched the floor with the head and the house started to shake.

Before Bella could scream Hermione pulled the head of the staff up and placed it on the desk. She then snapped her fingers and a brief case appeared and the staff magically laid themselves inside. She placed Bella back to sleep while feeding her a bottle and sang her a lullaby.

_Snakes with cash in hand_

_Ravens that have a watch full eye_

_Lions that roam the land_

_And Badgers that never say goodbye_

_All watch over you _

_To help you seek the truth_

_Sleep now to see the dreams that hold_

_The ready stories of these animals waiting to be told_

After the last word Bella fell asleep in the seat. Hermione tucked the half drunken bottle next to the sleeping child and called for a broom. She then placed several charms on the seat to make sure it won't come off during their flight. She was about to leave when Salazar called her for her. _"Come here young_ hatchling." Hermione obeyed and stood in front of the painting once more. _"Is what this elf said__ true?"_ Hermione nodded her head but said nothing. The pictures laughed loudly and she hoped the noise wouldn't wake Bella. Reverting back to english Salazar said "Finally we have a true heir to Hogwarts. ANd one so beautiful and strong as you. May I say I can feel your power in here." Hermione smirked and said "Thank you." She then turned to leave Singe Manor and flew off into the afternoon sky.

* * *

By the time Hermione made it to a quiet muggle neighborhood night had already creeped up on her. She got off the broom and took the seat that held a sleeping Bell, which Hermione was grateful for, off the broom and headed to the largest house in the neighborhood, which was a light blue color with a beautiful garden with a rainbow of flowers. The gate surrounding the house was a cream color and had small flowers painted flowers on the door. Hermione opened the gate and closed it behind her. She then knocked on the cream white door and listened for movement in the house. Which she was pleased to hear their was. The door opened to revel the one and only Druella Black.

Author's Note:

Hey guys in the last chapter I said that Hermione's mom's sister was the mother of Tom Riddle. What I meant to say was that was her older half sister on her mother's side. Thanks for your reviews so far and keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hey Dru, miss me?" Hermione said with a small smirk. Dru chuckled and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. Dru looked liked she didn't change at all in the last 80 years. She still looked 21 years old and fairly healthy. "Of course. You didn't write and we both you know that you could have." As she pulled back she saw the baby seat in Hermione's hands with a small child sleeping soundly. "Who is this Hermione. She kinda looks like Bella when she was a baby." Hermione shook her head and walked inside the house and into the living room. Hermione sat the on the black couch and placed the baby seat on the table and carefully unbuckled the child. Once safely in her arms she beckoned Dru over with soft smile. Once Dru was sitting Hermione handed her the child. "Dru, I would like you to meet Bellatrix Evergreen Black. She's so cute right." Hermione said reaching for Bella's small hand. Dru looked at Hermione shocked. "Is this some kind of joke. Bellatrix is a grown woman. By now, stop playing with me."

Hermione smile fell. "Fine check for yourself, if you don't believe me." Dru glared at Hermione for a second and pulled out her wand. Soon a gray light covered Bella's body as she finally opened her eyes. Soon tears were falling from Druella's eyes. "How is this possible?" Hermione wrapped her arms around Dru as she felt hot tears run down her face. "Happy Birthday Druella."

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

Dru was in the kitchen cooking pancakes as Bella sat in her high chair making gurgling sounds. Out of all three of her daughters Dru was glad she got Bella back. Not that she didn't love Andy of Cissy it's just that Bella needed time to grow up like a a child. Once Dru had 'died' Bella had to grow up fast to take care of her 2 younger sisters. The day Druella 'died' was the most heartbreaking for her. She lost her three most precious things in the whole world in one night.

**Flashback:**

_Dru sat in her living room of the summer house with the fire heated up most of the room when she heard a noise. She quickly drew her wand and headed towards the girls' rooms. She soon saw a figure standing in front of Bella's room. "Don't move." She said in a low commanding voice. "Who are you?" The figure turned towards Dru with a smirk. "The Hunter. And you little witch are my prey." Before she could even move a sword was in the middle of her chest. She fell to the floor wand still in hand. As she watch the figure reach for Bella's door. "Aldis, stop. I cannot let you kill three children, especially ones so young." Dru heard a female voice say. "You heard what Lorica said. There's a possibility that these children will become monsters." Aldis said. "If you would have listened, you would have known all we had to do was keep the mother alive which we can't do now because you had to rush and do it your way." The _

_Dru heard footsteps coming her way and tried to keep her eyes opened. "I am sorry" the female said as it stood above her. "I guess these girls are going to grow up without you." Then Dru felt a light surround her and blind her._

**Flashback end**

After that Dru woke up in a bed that was not her own with Hermione looking at her and smiling. Hermione has been by her side ever since. She did not know what happened to Aldis but didn't really care, she hoped he got what he deserved. Bella's cries brought Dru back to reality as she saw Bella dropped her pacifier on the floor. Quickly washing it off, Dru gave the pacifier back to Bella and finished cooking. "Hermione breakfast is ready." She called from the kitchen. A couple minuets later Hermione came down wearing a black tee-shirt and black shorts. She kissed Bella on the head and moved away just in time before Bella reached for her hair. "Not today little one." Hermione smirked as she looked at Bella's pouting face.

Hermione quickly ate her pancakes and bacon with some orange juice. "Dru I have to go back to Hogwarts and the Ministry today. What are you two going to do?" Hermione asked as she quickly washed her dish. "I will take Bella shopping for formulas and other things. I might even introduce her to the neighbors so she can have some one to play with." Hermione looked a bit angry. "I will make sure she will have no play dates with any of the boys in the neighborhood." Hermione relaxed after that. Even though she hasn't know Bella long she has became close to the blacked haired little girl. She didn't want any boys at any age near Bella. Dru thought it was silly.

"You should get dressed. And we need to find something cute for you to wear." Dru said both to Hermione and Bella. As they walked into Bella's nursery, the little girl reached for the small green blanket. Dru sat Bella in the crib with her toys and found a blue dress with matching shoes. Today they were going out Ravenclaw style. As soon as Bella saw the dress the blanket turned a light blue to match, which made her giggle. Hermione walked in the room in silk robes and which made her look more like a Malfoy. "Mione do you really have to wear those?" She nodded. "I have a Wizengamot meeting today and I have to make a good impression don't I. I don't want them to think I am just a child. Dru nodded. "Before you go." Hermione looked up and felt a pair of soft lips peck her cheek. "Thank you for bringing Bella home. When do I get to see Andy and Cissy?" Hermione shrugged and kissed Dru on the cheek as well. "Soon love soon."

* * *

**A/N **Sorry it took so long to post I couldn't find the outline I had for this chapter. Please Review


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hermione was walking into the Ministry that was still somewhat destroyed. Lots of people were looking at her with hatred, confusion, surprise, and hidden within depth, love. Hermione made her way to the elevator while some reporters tried to get information out of her about why she turned Bella into child or where am I hiding her.

In all truth Hermione was annoyed. She wanted to get to this meeting and get out as soon as possible. She finally made it to where they were meeting for Wizengamot she saw a chair that was the only one that had any decoration added to it. In them front of the seat, engraved in was a pair of raven wings, started mid-back, that stretched to the too of the chair. The wings were a dark blue with a hint of green. The chair itself was painted gold with the name Jickle enacted in silver. Hermione gracefully sat down and waited for the other members to show up.

Soon one by one the remaining members which was only four members, including Hermione and Harry who had just shown up would be six."Gentle men before we begin I would like to say you should split the remaining seats among ourselves. That way we can move forward. I already have the four seats and don't need any more." "I as well don't have enough seats." Harry said quickly after. They briefly discussed who would get what seats.

Jared Nott: Jackson, Rivo, and Hixson

Nick Hunter: Parkison Nico, and Nestro

Leo Shatter: Tith, Kaid, and Acee

Jason Valvon: Hack, Hadley, and Malfoy.

Soon after they were done Hermione brought up the topics of creature control. It was mostly about getting rid of the old ones. Harry on Hermione's side and not because of she is his friend but also for his godson. As the meeting went on Nott and Valvon were persuaded while Shatter and Hunter wanted to stick to the old ways. "These laws have proven successful in the past what thousand years. Why do you insist on changing them?" Hunter said glaring at Hermione.

"I would like to change them because of how this society treats these people like animals. What these laws are proving that we are too stubborn to see the world changing around us." Both men just grunted. "Let's vote shall we? All in favor of removing all laws that discriminate creatures." Everyone but Hunter and Shatter. 'Figures.' Hermione thought. "All opposed." Two hands quickly shot up.

"All in favor for creating new laws that state that a creature does a crime the appropriate punishment will be given." Everyone raised their hands. "Well, I guess it is settled. We will talk about this more at the next meeting" Hermione said standing up and out the room.

"Hermione wait." She heard Harry call out. "Everyone is worried about you. You haven't respond to any of our letters." "I am fine, Harry I just wanted to relax for a bit." Harry chuckled and looked at her like she was crazy. "How can you do that with all the media wanting to get an interview and on top of that baby Bellatrix?"

"I have my ways." Harry then got on his knees and folded his hands. "Please teach me." At that Hermione burst out laughing. "Here," She handed him a piece of paper. "This is an address for my Gryffindor Manor. You can hang out there for a while. I added everyone else too." Harry then gave her a big hug. "Thanks." They both walked to the floos and caught up with each other. Then they saw a flash.

"Ohh. What is going on here?" The heard the voice of Rita Seeker. Hermione internally groaned. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger planning a lovers get a way weekend." 'How is she a reporter.' Both teenagers asked. "Can you leave us alone Rita's? Merlin you are annoying." Rita just shook her head and walked saying. "You guys are all everyone is talking about. So this will make a good story."

Hermione wanted to punch Rita. She really did, but calmed herself down just shook her head. "I have to get back home. Bye Harry."

Hermione flooed home to hear laughter coming from the backyard. She stepped out the sliding door and into the fresh air to see Bella on a blanket with her mother with her favorite toys. "Can I join?" Hermione asked stepping off the patio. Dry looked up and smiled. "Look who is back Bella." And said child giggled and waved at the site of Hermione. Once comfortable on the blanket Hermione placed Bella in her lap. She kissed the top of her head and grabbed and red teddy bear named Rex. "Hey Bella I want a kiss." 'Rex' said. Then the bear started to plant kisses all over Bella as she tried to grab it from Hermione's hand.

"Stop teasing her." Dru said softly taking her child back. "Go change, those robes are expensive." Hermione nodded and quickly went upstairs to change. When she came back down both of the girls were in the kitchen along with someone else.

"Long time no see Hermione. How have you been?"

Good, Chase and you?" Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Fine I guess." Chase had snowy white hair that he had gelled back. His eyes were like Harry's but had a hint of orange in them. He wore a blue dress shirt and black dress pants with matching shoes. He also wore silver cuff links of a dragon. "What are you doing here?" He held his hands up high with a guilty but joking face. "I could say that I miss my friend after she has been through a war, but the others want to hold a meeting." Hermione groaned. "Can we talk about this later. I want to spend time with my girls." Seeing the animalistic glare in Hermione's eyes Chase gulped. "Okay, okay. I will tell them we could meet in a week or two." He suggested looking down and not looking Hermione in the eye.

She nodded her consent and Chase was gone with the wind. Which in turned freaked Bella out.

Hey guys sorry about the hold up. School has gone a bit crazy. Thanks for your reviews. Also if you are following any other story I will try my best to updates those too.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione finally got Bella to calm down from seeing Chase disappear. They were sitting in the living room with Bella standing in Hermione's lap watching the kids channel on the TV. Dru came in with a tray with two plates that had a grilled cheese sandwich, some vegutables and a bottle for Bella. She set the tray on the coffee table and sat on the floor next to Hermione. Dru scooted next to Hermione to place her head in the nape of her neck to smell her scent.

"Why did you send Chase away? You know the others will be mad if he turns up without you there." Hermione sighed and made Bella sit down and placed the nipple of the bottle in her mouth before Bella could cry.

"I just don't want to be bother with them, right now. They won't touch Chase knowing what I would do to them. He's family."

Dru nodded and saw that Bella was done and burped her. "When do you want to go to Gringotts for the blood adpotion? I want it done soon before it gets out of hand."

"We can do it today if you want. It is almost time for Bella's nap anyway the potion will only make her go to sleep." Hermione said getting up to turn off the TV. Seeing what she was going to do Bella tried to wiggle out of Dru's arms and when she knew it was not going to happen she started whimpering.

"Calm down Bella it is not the end of the world." Hermione said helping Dru up and placed Bella on her hip. "Dru, we have been spoiling her. We are going to get her a book while in Diagon Alley. Hermione helped Dru with her cloak on and walked over to the floo.

"Diagon Alley!" Dru yelled and soon they were in a fireplace near the Leaky Culdron. They were happy not to hear screams coming from Bella. They were thankful they found a magical transportation that didn't make Bella scream to the high heavens. Dru pulled up her cloak hood over her head before anyome could see her.

As they made their way to Gringotts they got many stares from other families. A Slytherin looking golden girl with a suspicious women with a cloak hood over her head and lastly a baby Bellatrix Lestrange on Hermione's hip. They made it to the first step of Gringotts when the aurors came to talk them. "Miss Jickle, there have been complaints about you and your company people became were concerned."

"Very well,but we have business to attend to and then we must put Bella down for a nap. You may accompany us is you want,but we are on a schedule I would like to keep." Hermione wrapped her arm around Dru and gave a death glare to the head auror. Hermione and Dru walked up the stairs to talk to the goblins

"Ah,Miss Jickle we were wondering when you would be coming. Here for one blood adoption I believe?" The head goblin said with a smile that the aurors never seen before. "Yes we would thank you, Shickshy. This won't be in the media would it?" Hermione asked looking at the aurors. The men shook their heads.

"Then let's begin."

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it is short today. Just hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

As they walk into Shickshy's officeThe mood became a bit denser. Once in his office Hermione in Dru set in the two chairs while Hermione conjured up a high chair for Bella. Shickshy offered for the aurors to sit but they just decline. rude Shickshy, but Dru and I are on a tight schedule so may we move this along." Shickshy nodded and grabbed a potion and a small stack of papers. "Before we give Bellatrix the potion you have to sign this statement saying that you have permission from one family member whether they are alive or portrait."

Hermione grabbed the parchments and quill to sign and also put the name the person that has given permission for the adoption: 'Druella Black'. Dru then signed next as adpoted parent. This is because if only Hermione had signed and placed her blood in the potion, Bella would only have one parent instead of two. Dru then handed the parchment back to Shickshy, who gave a suspicious and confused look. He said nothing thought because of the look Hermiome was giving him.

"Very well then, please use this knife and place one drop of blood in the potion." Shickshy handed Hermione the knife. Quickly doing as she was told, Hermione haded Dru the knife after she was done and grabbed an empty bottle for Bella. Once the potion turned from a light purple to a dark red, Dru poured the potion into the bottle and fed it to Bella. Thankfully this potion didn't taste disgusting so Bella had no problem drinking it. Once she finished Bella fell asleep snuggled into her mother's breast.

Hermione stood and shook hands with Shickshy. "Thank you for your services. Take the amount needed from one of my vaults." She then gave Bella to Dru and got rid of the high chair. "Gentle men shall we go then. Dru and I can get books for Bella later." The aurors led the Jickle family out of Shickshy's office and to the nearest floo. Dru covered Bella's face again as one of the guards, that was in the floo with the, yelled "Ministry of Magic."

"Ms. Jickle, could you please ask your friend to remove her hood?" Dru handed Bella over to Hermione and removed her hood. Minister Shacklebolt gasped. Thankfully the aurors that escorted them here were dismissed. "How is this possible? You are suppose to be dead. There were stories and evidence for years of how badly your body was desecrated."

"Kingsley, calm down. If you let us go I will explain it to everyone at the Hogwarts clean up." Hermione said reasonably. But Kingsley shook her head. "I demand an explanation for this. Did you make a horcrux? Were you two working for Voldermort, but backed out at the last minuet? That is why you were killed."

The tone of voice started to wake Bella, but Hermione quickly rubbed Bella's back. "If I did make a horcrux, wouldn't I look more like a snake? Also how dare you make such an accusation with no proof. There were dozens of true death eaters that went to trail and got off scout free. So I believe we need to talk about this governments decision making." To say the least Hermione was surprised. "When the hell did this happen? I was just at a Wizengamot meeting yesterday."

Kingsley started to look around nervously. "This is before the seats were divided in the between now 5 holders and ruled themselves cleared of all charges along with other death eaters." Hermione rubbed her forehead and conjured up a crib where Bella was places. "What kind of sense does that make,Kingsley? That is one of the most stupidest things I have ever heard in my entire life. As head of Wizengamot I demand these people are once again arrested and put to another trail." She walked stood in front of the Minister's desk with Dru right beside her. "This is a new government, Minister so it is best we start off with a clean slate."

Feeling that he had no way out of this Kingsley flooed the head of the aurors and told him to round up all those believed to be death eaters, but had immunity. Kingsley also accepted to wait until tomorrow for answers. Just as the family of three had gathered there stuff to leave, the door busted open. There was Narcissa Black and her sister Andromeda Black, both demanding that their rights be given. "Now now ladies. Let's talk quietly and professionally. There is a child in a room of course."

Hermione said picking up Bella. "As of this afternoon your chances of claming the right to raise Bella has become very slim. Now if you will please move out the w..." Dru grabbed Hermione's hand to stop her. She once again drew back her hood and looked at her two youngest. Seeing the face they saw in so many pictures around the house they grew up in, both women stared in shock. "How is this possible?" Andromeda asked coming out in of shock. "We will tell you later. Stupefy!" Dru said stunning both of her daughters.

Hermione then asked if they could apperate from the office and Kingsley nodded. And they were soon gone.

Once they were inside the house, Hermione place Narcissa and Andromeda in the guest room, while Dru took Bella to her room to sleep. She then went down stairs to start dinner and turn on the baby monitor. Hermione came down sometime later in more relaxing clothes. "What are we going to tell them?" Dru asked putting the chicken in the oven and started to mash up vegetables for Bella. "We will tell them the truth and then turn them either into one of us or like Bella." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Dru and kissed her hair, then check, then neck.

"Don't worry love everything will be alright." Just then Bella started to cry and ruined the moment. "Go take care of Bella." Dru said turning around in Hermione's arms and gave her a quick peck on the lips before returning to making dinner. Hermione sighed and walked back up the stairs to Bella's room. "Hey there, what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked lifting Bella out of her crib. "Phew, times for a diaper change little one."

Once Hermione was done changing Bella's diaper she sat down on the floor with Bella in her lap choose a random child's book.

**The Burrow:**

Ronald Weasley sat with his family for dinner placing more food on his fourth plate. "Harry did you see Hermione at the Wizengamot meeting today? Ginny asked drinking some of her Butterbeer. Harry nodded "Yeah, I did. She invited all of us to her Arso manor to get away from the public anytime." Everyone smiled and was happy to hear Hermione was doing great. "Did she tell you what she did with Lestrange after leaving Hogwarts?"

Molly asked sitting at the table. "No. I commented on how it must be hard to take care of Bellatrix, but she just said she has her ways. Nothing do you guys want to go to the manor?" Harry asked "She gave me the keys." Everyone gave their consent but Ron and George. "I...I just want to stay here for a bit, maybe I'll come later." George said standing and walking to his room.

"I just don't want to go. Not when she has that devil with her." Ron said in a grumpy tone. "Ron cheer up. You know she is a know Lady now she will need a Lord and also you two are destined to be together. Not even that baby devil will keep you two apart." Molly stated proudly, which in turn boosted Ron's ego from when Hermione turned him down. He didn't want anyone to know about that just yet.

Once everyone was done with their food Ginny, Molly, and Fleur collected and started to wash the dishes. "Hey Ginny, we are just going outside and fly around a bit join us when your done." Harry called out to her and grabbed his broom. The boys flew around for awhile stopped to talk. "Did Hermione said she was going to be at the manor?" Ron asked leaning back on his broom a bit. Looking at the stars. "She didn't say, but you never know. I am sure she is going to the Hogwarts clean up tomorrow. Here comes Ginny. We'll talk about this later." The three of them started to fly around again well into midnight when Molly called them in.

Ginny dragged Harry up to her room while room grabbed a Butterbeer and then headed for his room. Soon he went to sleep think about ways to win Hermione over.

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Minerva Mcgnagall sat in little the, greatly damaged, Great Hall waiting for others to come to re build Hogwarts. Surprisingly the Weasley clan were the first ones there with Harry tagging along. Next was the Ministry with Kingsley in the lead. Neville arrived with Luna and Hanna Abbot, the three were laughing about something.

More and more volunteers came to help in the kitchen. Before they could start with repairs, Kingsley said they had to wait until Hermione arrived. Just then there was a loud pop followed by screaming and wailing child. Hermione held baby Bella, who twisted and turned. The figure beside Hermione took Bella and quickly calmed her.

Hermione turned to the crowd of people and smiled. "I would have thought you would have already started."

"Kingsley said that you have something to tell us." Ron said with a smug look on his face. 'I bet she is going to tell everyone here she loves me.' Once again pulling out the idiots mind, Hermione sighed. "Thank you, everyone for waiting. This is Druella Black,my fiancé." She held out her hand for Dru to take. Dru did so in an elegant fashion. Hermione pulled Dru close and pulled her hood down.

Silence

No one spoke, just stared. Not only the fact that Hermione was engaged, but her fiancé was technically dead. Ron was the first to recover and started to laugh. "Good... one... Hermione." He said as he caught his breath. Harry hit **him** upside the head. "Ow. Harry this is clearly a clone or someone using polly juice potion."

Everyone processed what Ron said. Some started laughing while others just smiled because they were glad Hermione was trying to lighten the mood. "Really Hermione, who is that." Minerva asked. "What do you mean who is this? If you don't believe me, how do you explain she was able to get past the wards of the Black mansion?" Hermione said with a slight growl.

Some people took a step back as a shiver went down their spines. But once again Ron decided to laugh out loud making the tension that much thicker. "Hermione, I love you, but I have to do this to make you see reason. By order of the life debt, you must marry me." "Idiot"

Everyone heard a...

POP!

A Crack!

And a Thud!

Ronald Weasley was slumped against the far wall with what seemed like a dislocated shoulder, a broken ankle and a concussion when his head made the giant cram in the wall 5th above him. "I move that payed my life debt to you. If anything you owe me a life debt." No one moved a mussel. After taking a long deep breath Hermione then said "Dru and I will take your questions, but we may not answer all of them." Dru placed her head on Hermione's and sighed. "How is this possible?" Kingsley asked nervously. "That is a family secret. Next question." No one tried to push over on the subject except Molly. "Even if you two were to marry, how would you produce a heir?" This time Dru answered. "We live in a magical world and you don't know how two women can have children together." She placed a hand on the child currently reaching for Hermione's curls once again. "Besides we have Bella, isn't that right Kingsley."

The man nodded his head as everyone in the room digested the new information. "Well we can't waste daylight, everyone split into different groups and start cleaning." Minerva said after a few minuets passed by. Ginny walked over to Hermione and Dru. "If you don't mind I would like to hang out with you guys." Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and nodded. "We'll be taking the West wing." she announced as they walked out of the Great Hall. When they made it to the entrance of the West wing, Bella started to wiggle to get out of Dur's grasp. "You should let her down. It looks like she doesn't want to be held at the moment." Dru shook her head and flicked her wrist.

A floating crib with many toys appeared and Dru placed a giggling Bella inside. "As if I would put our child on such a filthy floor." Hermione chuckled. They walked all the way to the end of the wing observing any and all damage. "It looks like the middle of the wing took the most of the damage. I'll take care of it, you two can start here." Hermione said as she pecked on Dru's lips and one on Bella's head.

Once Hermione disappeared down the corridor, Dru pulled out her wand and cast a few more enchantments on Bella's crib. "Now, lets get started." Ginny nodded and pulled a small book from her back pocket. Mumbling a few words,the wall began to repair itself. When Ginny was finally done she turned around to see how Dru was doing. Ginny's mouth hung open upon seeing the side of the hallway which Dru was standing on was priss, clean with the walls that were bigger than what Ginny has just done all fix.

"Dear, its best not to keep your mouth open, flies might fly through. Ginny shut her mouth as Dru walked over to Ginny's side to finish. "Does this mean Hermione is already done?" Dru nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if she is taking a nap." Ginny sat next to the crib and saw Bella glaring at a bear. Dru soon followed and laid down. "Take a nap we are going to be here for awhile." Ginny nodded and laid on the floor and went to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait**


End file.
